Dies
by Sweet Oblivion
Summary: Sequela de «Nox» [Tatsumi x Tsuzuki]


E aqui está a «tão esperada» sequela da minha outra fanfic: «Nox». Espero que gostem e... tentei fazer uma coisa menos triste... LOL! =^.^= O título, desta vez, significa "dia" em latim.  
  
~*~*~Dies~*~*~  
  
~~~Ano: 2003~~~  
  
~*Ponto de vista: Tatsumi*~  
  
Pensando que estava condenado a viver eternamente sem sonhos, acordei de novo para o mundo e descobri que vivia num pesadelo. Agora tudo é luz.  
  
Desde que voltaste para mim o dia nunca se torna noite. Já não preciso de apagar estrelas porque elas não aparecem mais. E tu não precisas de lamentar não poder tocá-las porque sabes que a luz que temos dentro de nós agora que estamos juntos novamente te basta, ao ponto de te ofuscar. Mas lamentas que as estrelas tenham desaparecido, Tsuzuki? Afinal eram verdadeiramente um espectáculo digno de se ver...  
  
~~~Ano: 1945~~~  
  
~*Ponto de vista: Narrador*  
  
"Não... não é possível..." Tsuzuki murmurou, enquanto caminhava sobre os destroços daquela cidade que lhe competia guardar. Tanta morte... tal qual cavaleiro negro que, com um único movimento da sua foice, apagara todos os vestígios de vida naquelas colinas, outrora fervilhantes de actividade. Num segundo, uma cidade. Depois, uma luz que cegava, e só destroços.  
  
"Porquê... mas... porquê...?"  
  
Vindas debaixo dos destroços, mãos enegrecidas surgiam de repente, estendidas em direcção a eles, acompanhadas de vozes implorando ajuda... mas era tarde demais. A sombra da morte colava-se já a estes infelizes, que no entanto faziam os possíveis por não o aceitar e obterem mais vida, nem que só um dia, nem que só um segundo.  
  
Num segundo 75 mil vidas desapareceram. 75 mil almas agonizavam e revolviam-se em volta dos dois, reconhecendo neles algo comum à mortal sombra. Nada se podia fazer, não agora.  
  
"Tatsumi... faz alguma coisa!!"  
  
"Gostava de poder, Tsuzuki-san. Mas sabes tão bem como eu que é inútil."  
  
"Quando ficaste tão frio? Responde-me!! Ajuda-os!! Eu sou fraco... não posso fazer nada... ajuda-me a mim também..."  
  
Tsuzuki ajoelhara-se no meio dos destroços, reconhecendo entre tudo aquilo fragmentos de louças bem trabalhadas, um pedaço de tecido aqui, uma colher retorcida ali... e havia os corpos. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu braços quentes envolverem-no hesitantemente. As forças abandonaram-no e deixou-se encostar ao abraço bem-vindo. Tinha passado tanto tempo... e mesmo assim o toque de Tatsumi ainda despertava um fogo intenso dentro de si. Porque é que ele tinha querido acabar com tudo se o idílio de ambos não podia ser mais perfeito? Outra incógnita.  
  
"Vamos sair daqui." Disse Tatsumi, com a voz a tremer. A proximidade de Tsuzuki também o afectava. "Não há esperança ou conforto que valham a estas almas."  
  
Tsuzuki acenou derrotadamente com a cabeça. Era já noite; como é que o tempo tinha passado tão depressa? Levantou-se com a ajuda de Tatsumi, tentado secar as lágrimas com as mãos para não dar parte de fraco, não que valesse a pena: Tatsumi conhecia-o demasiado bem. Surpreendido, reparou que Tatsumi ainda segurava uma das suas mãos e olhava fixamente para o céu. Decidindo fazer o mesmo, Tsuzuki espantou-se por, num dia tão triste como aquele, as estrelas parecerem brilhar ainda mais intensamente do que o normal.  
  
"Tatsumi..."  
  
Tatsumi olhou-o nos olhos («Sempre te perdeste nos meus olhos violeta, não é, Tatsumi?») e sorriu gentilmente:  
  
"As estrelas... sempre foram um espectáculo digno de se ver."  
  
Lágrimas caíram do rosto de Tsuzuki ao ouvir estas palavras de Tatsumi. Foram apenas pequenas gotas que, ao caírem no chão destroçado pelas ruínas da outrora grande cidade, reflectiram a luz da Lua e das brilhantes estrelas por um segundo antes de se perderem na terra revolvida.  
  
"Quem nos deu olhos para ver as estrelas sem nos dar braços para as alcançar?" Tsuzuki já não se preocupava em esconder as lágrimas.  
  
~~~Ano: 2003~~~  
  
~*Ponto de vista: Tsuzuki~*  
  
"Lembras-te desse dia, Tsuzuki?"  
  
Perguntas-me isso, mas sabes muito bem que nenhum de nós pode algum dia esquecer.  
  
Temos ambos a sabedoria dos séculos e mesmo assim não sabíamos lidar com o amor. Com a infelicidade. Com o desespero.  
  
Mas fico contente por finalmente termos aprendido. Fico contente por poder adormecer nos teus braços todas as noites e acordar a teu lado de manhã; por tomar todas as refeições contigo e ouvir-te rir («Aquele teu riso límpido como cristal...»), à sobremesa, com a quantidade absurda de bolos e outros doces que eu sou capaz de comer. E fico contente por finalmente poder gritar para todo o mundo ouvir:  
  
"Amo-te, Tatsumi!!! Não te atrevas a fugir de mim de novo!"  
  
E por poder sentir as tuas palavras ir direitas ao meu coração:  
  
"Amo-te, Tsuzuki."  
  
~*~*~Owari~*~*~  
  
Nota da autora: Esta fanfic foi escrita como tributo às vítimas da bomba atómica de Nagasaki, cidade que acontece estar na zona que cabe a Tsuzuki vigiar. Além disso, senti que tinha de ser escrita porque estes dois Shinigami bem merecem um final feliz =^.^= 


End file.
